The Weasley Sister
by wandax0x
Summary: Ginny founds out that she has a sister and she doesnt like her one bit. Is blood really thicker than water or is vengance just sweeter? GWOC HPOC AU


Arthur Weasley apparated in an odd place. The walls were painted plain white and everyone was wearing dark green robes with their face hidden. But he didn't mind, no one seems to care. He was just running. He needed to find her quick. He needed to know it its true.

As if out of fate, a door opened on his right and he saw her… on a dark room, lying on an elevated bed. The only source of light was a glow illuminating her from above. A strange mask was placed on her face connected on a giant green tank. Arthur could tell that she was in pain and as his eyes crept to her rounded belly, his worst nightmare came true.

He run towards her but as he did so, a man in green robes blocked his way. He saw where Arthur was looking and took his mask away. The guy was in his middle 20's and was looking exhausted as ever.

"Are you the husband?" He asked Arthur irritably.

Arthur stared at him for a moment.

"I am the father." He replied back.

The man seemed satisfied. He grabbed him by the shoulder and started talking about things Arthur knew nothing. Something about "Excessive Bleeding", "Amniotic Fluid Embolism", "Hypertension" and "Neonatal Distress".

All the time the man was talking, Arthur's sight never left the woman before him. The man in green robes was forcing Arthur out of the door but he seemed glued to the floor and unable to move. He just wanted to run to her side right now.

The man understood. "Do you get the picture, sir?"

"I'm sorry." Arthur humbly replied. He wasn't really listening.

"Sir, listen to me." He seized Arthur by the shoulder and looked him in the eye. "The mother and child are in danger. If we are to save your child, we will have to let go of her."

"You mean…"

"You have to choose between them." The man said flatly.

Arthur shook his head. "Save them both!"

"We will do our very best, sir." The man said, "But the chances are only 15 and we need your decision in case attempts fall short."

Arthur stayed numb. This couldn't be happening to him. This was his fault. He had abandoned her and now she's in danger…including his child. If she was in St. Mungo's this wouldn't happen to her. He wouldn't have to choose between them. They could save her there.

"We understand what you're feeling right now." The man said. "But we need your decision right away. If only time is available I could have ask you to take your time. But she's been in labor for 10 hours and we need to operate her as soon as possible."

"I need to see her…" Arthur whispered as he broke from the man's clutches and dashed towards her.

At last he's with her. He took her right hand and kissed it solemnly, tears running down his cheeks.

"Morin…" Arthur mumbled her name with great sorrow. "I'm sorry…"

Morin's eyes were closed but she was still beautiful… beautiful like she did when he first saw her. He could still remember her jet black wavy hair and her golden brown skin and that full lips of her that he had once kissed. However, as he looked at her now, weakness has long consumed her body and the only thing that's big was her perfect rounded belly… her child.

"Arthur…"

Arthur quickly looked up and saw her awake. "Morin…"

She gave him a rare smile. "You came…"

"You didn't tell me."

"It's not your responsibility." Arthur stared at her for a moment. She's a muggle and she doesn't know about him. Arthur didn't know how to tell her… about his dilemma, his guilt, his true identity and his family.

"Arthur listen," He leaned forward to catch her word.

"Choose the child…"

"But Morin…"

"My child is a she, you know." Morin beamed.

Arthur smiled too. "I'm glad I have given you a daughter." She said. If only he could tell her the truth; that miles away his wife was also holding another daughter…Ginny.

"Save her and promise me you'll protect her…"

"I can't do that!" Arthur exclaimed. "I can't choose"

"You have to." She whispered. "I want her to see the world."

"I can't let you die"

Morin shook her head. "I was happy with my life. I don't have any regrets, Arthur. I don't regret meeting you. I can now rest…"

Arthur could now feel tears rolling down his cheeks. "I want to save you both"

Morin smiled her usual smile, "I don't want to cause any trouble."

Arthur looked questionably at her. Morin nodded. "I know, Arthur." She said. "I know you have a family and I don't want to hurt them as much as you do. Just promise me you'll protect her. I wanted her to be safe and happy…"

Arthur nodded desperately.

"Say it…"

"I will protect her, Morin." He whispered. "I will do anything for her"

Morin smiled at him weakly. "I hope she will be happy…"

"She will be!"

"I have a name, Arthur" She said as pain suddenly stroked her. "It's the perfect name."

Arthur nodded as Morin whispered to him…

"EVA MASSIMA!"

Silence

"I'm sorry, Sir. EVA MASSIMA GET DOWN HERE AT ONCE!"

"STOP SHOUTING THAT AWFUL NAME!"

"Get down here, someone's looking for you."

A brown-haired girl appeared in the doorway. "Who is it now?" She asked frowning.

"Good Morning, Miss Eva Donatella?" The man greeted. He had blazing red hair and a funny looking suit that reminds Eva of a clown.

"Yes"

"Nice to finally meet you" the man beamed as he shook her hand rather overenthusiastically.

"I'm Mr. Weasley. Bill Weasley!"


End file.
